Everybody has a past
by Hushpuppy754
Summary: Percy has not been Percy jackson, savior of Olympus , for many years. Since he was blamed for his younger brothers murder and cast away from olympus, he has been Perseus Jackson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D , but when the Plympians need their Hero's help once again , will he accept or watch how they crumble and fade away? rated T now, may or may not change . Percy/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's my new PJO and AVENGERS crossover. Now , I know I've abandoned a lot of my fics, but I never really got any ideas left for them. I've read the PJO series and just started HOO , so this will not include the HOO , but maybe later? I have many ideas for this one, so fingers crossed! Oh , yeah, takes place after The second titans war. **

Looking back , I guess I never really thought my life would turn out like this. Hell, I didn't even really think I would get past my 20th birthday still alive, but I did. So I guess we should start from the beginning right?

Ok, well my name is Perseus Jackson, but please , call me Percy. I was born on August 18 to a lovely lady named Sally Jackson and a absent father named Poseidon. Yes, you did just read that. My father is the Greek sea god Poseidon, making me a half-blood, a demigod. But that's not really _very_ important, the thing is, all of the Olympian gods and goddesses are honest to gods _real_. So naturally, they have children with mortals, making demigods. These demigods are often sent to Camp Half-blood (I know original huh?), and taught how to fight off monsters. I was also sent to that camp when I was 12. Stuff happened, and to make a very long story short, I am The hero of Olympus ,Retriever of Zeus master-bolt and Hades helmet of Darkness ,Defeater of Ares ,Retriever of the Golden Fleece ,Savior of Artemis ,Guardian of the ophiotaurus ,Blessed by Pan ,Hero of the battle of the labyrinth ,Leader of camp half-blood ,Leader of the battle of Manhattan ,Defeater of Kronos. Yup, if I would tell you of all my adventures, it would probably be , like , 5 books, or something.

Even after everything I've done for the Olympus , and the gods, they threw me out for a crime I did not commit , that is ; Killing my own brother, Alex.

Alex had come to the camp , about three years after the second war and I actually liked him. He had been 7 years old, and sweet as sugar. I taught him everything I knew about , well, everything I knew. But one night, someone decided they did not want the young son of Poseidon to live, so they killed him in cold blood, even going so far as taking his both hands. Percy had found him the day after, and while soaked in his brothers blood , Thalia had found him. That little bitch had accused him of murdering his own bothers, making almost all the gods , and all campers ,even his girlfriend-at-the-time Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, belive of the gods , or campers, on Thalia's side seemed to remember he had been in Chicago when the murder had happened. So, instead of thrusting their savior, the cast me out of my home, my world. They branded me with the mark of a criminal – a scar showing a black crow holding a rose in its bead with the words _traitor, murderer _. _godless _in ancient creek around it. It looked as if someone had carver my back with a rusty knife. I was only 19 then, just turned actually, now, 8 years later, I am a new man. My name is still the same, Perseus Jackson, but my story has change. I am Agent Jackson, lever 11 , of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2 Blueberry lollipops and Flora

_**AN**__ ; It has come to my attention that my fic somewhat resembles Yellow-spider's 'Demigod Project' , and as I got my inspiration of making Percy a Agent of shield, I did not want to steal her/his story at all. Thanks for all fav/reviews and follows, I appreciate it!_

The day went on as normal as always for Percy. He woke up at 0600 (always) , had a nice , warming shower and got dressed in the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit – a black , tight turtleneck with a small S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on his left chest, a pair of even tighter black pants (that were surprisingly comfy and easy to move in ) and his pair of special-made sneakers that made almost no sound at all, even if he was running at full speed . He put the required guns and extra ammo in his holster that was strapped to his back and his old leather jacket that smelled like coffee and some blood. As he was eating his breakfast, and drinking his morning coffee, he logged in on the S.H.I.E.L.D data-base to see if he had any new missions or was free to come in. He had none. With a content smile, he leaned back and enjoyed the rest of his amazing coffee.

The ride from his shaggy apartment in Upper East to the headquarters took only about 20 minutes on his black Harley, but he didn't mind. I was actually nice driving past the families that were so normal it was painful, and the small coffee-shop he had no idea existed.

The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.) New York ground base wasn't really something that drew your eyes, because we couldn't have that, now could we? It was a building of 33 levels, and seemed to melt into the city. The security was the best in the country and if you weren't over level 5, you could really just expect 17 security controls. Thank God I was level11! I just needed a keycard and a password (that only I and my handler, Phil Coulson knew). The familiar settings of the HQ almost sent shivers down his spine, he hadn't been here for almost a year.

Last year, Coulson had given him and his partner, Mia Gomez , a mission on an island outside Spain ; To take down a dictator. They had to make sure the people would not suffer again and helped a man named Paolo Jesu to rule the small island. That had taken a little over a year, and while working, Mia had fallen in love with Jesu and now live happily as the first lady. Finally, he was back on home-ground, New York.

Percy wiped his card and quickly typed his password getting the green for 'Go' in return and entering the elevator. He stopped at level29.

''Welcome back, Agent Jackson. I hear your mission went well '', came the emotionless voice of Agent Maria Hill, Director Fury's second in command. Percy turned around to face the female. She stood with her legs slightly apart and arm crossed over her chest, a stoic expression on her face. No, scratch that, Maria Hill didn't have expressions, even a stone like one was too little. Percy smiled big and threw his arms around her.

'' Aaah, Marie, I have missed you the most!'' In return he got an elbow in his chest. He flinched away from her and began to massage the sore space. ''Rude..'' he muttered , but then straightened his back. '' Where's Coulson?'' He asked and for a millisecond, sadness crossed her face, but it was cone so fast that he doubted it was ever really there.

'' Come, let me take you to Fury.''

''No. It's some kind of a sick joke, Fury. He. Is. Not . DEAD! '' Percy slammed his fist down on the hard steel table in front of him, not even caring enough to recognize the fast moving pain up his arms. His breathing came out slow and short, but his chest moved like one of a rabbits. Dun dun dun dun dun… It was a clear moment of weakness, and he didn't like it at all, but he didn't really care right now. He could feel how his eyes were ready to release the produced tears, but concentrated on not letting them fall. ''Please, Director, please tell me he is just… not dead..''

Nick Fury, also known as the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., sighed and lowered his eye onto one of his top agents shaking hands. They were already red, and if he concentrated, he could see the blood pump. He had just told Agent Jackson's handler, Phil Coulson, had been killed in action, before the battle of New York, and he didn't take it very well. '' I am sorry, Agent Jackson, but not even I would joke about another agents death. '' The threat hung silently as he eyed the agents hands, still firmly pressed against his table. _If you lay another hand on my table, motherfucker, I will smack you so hard you'll drop to level1_. Percy understood and immediately took away his hands, finally feeling the pain.

''Ouch..,'' he wrinkled his eyebrows together and looked at his red hands as if the pain had just appeared.

'' Agent, I suggest you go to the infirmary. And by suggest I mean for you to get yo get ya ass over there before I kick ya. '' Percy gave a small and nodded. He turned to walk out the door but just as he was about to open it, his director's voice made him stop. He didn't turn around, but took a deep breath to pull himself together as he nodded. '' Oh, and after you got your hand all fixed up, meet Agent Hill to get your new assignment ,and as agent Gomez stayed in Island of I-don't-remember, you will also receive a new partner. You two will go on a mission together, too… get to know each other...'' With tha , Percy walked out.

''Flora , I told you sweety, I am fine..''

'' Oh boy, you a' fa' from fine''

''I feel fine''

''Tha's cause ya wanna git outa hee' '' A Smack was heard as the old nurses hand came down on the back of his head.

''Ouch..'' Percy whined as he caressed his neck . '' Why'd you hit me, Flora! I am a good boy, never doing anything bad.''

'' Mmm-hmm , and Imma 25 year ole white girl with blon' hair and a rich daddy.''

''To me you are the most beautiful 56 year old woman'' Smack! ''Ouch!''

Laughter filled the small room as Flora, Percy's favorite nurse/doctor made sure his hands weren't broken , just bruised. Flora had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for over 20 years, and had nursed more agents back to health than Percy could count on all his fingers and toes put together. She had nursed him half the time of her own age. As Flora looked at his hands, Percy started to think of his next mission. Would it be in the states? In Europe? Who was his new partner? Thoughts were swimming around in his head so much, he didn't even notice that Flora had already wrapped his both hands in bandage and popped a lollipop in his mouth. It was blueberry.

'' There, no' you be good. No mo' slammin' people's heads in walls.''

After planting a big , sloppy kiss ( that was a little blue thanks to the lollipop ) he walked out to find Maria, sucking the blueberry flavored pop with glee.


	3. Chapter 3 Budapest

_**AN!**__*Ok, I need to change some things. Firstly, I need this to be before the AVENGERS , meaning Natasha got recruited by Barton like, two years ago, and the reason Clint is not Nat's partner will be explained later. Also, the death of Phil will also be explained. In this chapter, I will also introduce another character. Another POV! Sorry for the wait, I've been really sick and haven't been able to write . I will now write so much my fingers will bleed. __ *_

_There is something seriously wrong with Fury_, Percy thought as he stared his new partner in the eyes. Her cold light green eyes had been sweeping his whole body since they met, trying to figure out every single truth about him by only looking at his. He had done the same, but she was even more … less than Maria. Her dark red hair in a beautiful hair-do that would make Aphrodite jealous and not even a mark on her perfect skin. She was beautiful, yes, but he could see that she could break his neck without much effort. She was about a head and a half shorter than his 6'1, and Percy could see that she was level9 on the keycard strapped to her catlike suit. Natasha Romanov, 24 , level9.

Suddenly she – Natasha – smiled a surprisingly warm smile and reached her hand out. The cold in her eyes was replaced by a warm green, a little lighter than his own, and her whole pose changed from _ready-2-fight_ to _welcome-home-from-xmas_. He mentally smelt gingerbread cookies.

''Natasha Romanov, aka, The Black Widow.'' Percy smiled back, finally relaxing his stiff posture and took her small hand in his own. Oh yeas, he knew who she was. One of Coulson's other adopted agents. Even though he had be her hander, he had never actually met her. You usually only meet agents from your own level or the levels over you. And as level11 was the last one before the level with the director, Hill and senior handlers, he only ''socialized'' with a few agents.

''Perseus Jackson, aka Pegas'' as soon as he said it he was hit with a pang of sadness. He would never be able to see his beloved Pegasus ever again, Blackjack would never see him again. But before anyone could notice his sadness, he shook it off with the shake of Natasha's hand.'' It would seem that you and I are requested for a mission. You know,'' insert sarcasm ''to build our trust and get to know each other.''

_**[LINEBREAK]**_

Even though he was, or had been a son of Poseidon and had a slight fear of flying, Percy couldn't help but agree on that the Bird _S.H.I.E.L.D._ had given them for the task was, not finding better words, amazingly awesome. It was all black and not very big, but inside were all things they might need. Weapons, fake ID's, clothes, jackets, money (dollar, euro etc.) and comm's. Natasha had taken the pilot seat, and kept her eyes up front. Not a single word had been muttered since they boarded the plane so Percy decided that it was time to actually get to know the deadly assassin. With a deep breath and some encouraging worlds said in his head, he sat beside her in the second pilot chair.

'' Lovely weather we're having…'' _Really?! Years of freaking training on how to stay alive and you start with weather-talk!?_ Percy's mind screamed at him_. Calm down_, he replied before realizing he was having a conversation with himself in his head. Just when he thought Natasha was going to keep ignoring him , he went to rise from the chair but she let out a small chuckle.

''Really? The weather? '' Natasha Romanov did not fucking giggle. She did however chuckle like he was a clown, and in a way he did not understand, that hurt his pride .It was a weird feeling, somehow he felt the need to make her proud of him, he had only ever felt that towards his _'father'_ , Coulson and his mother. He quickly shook his head and tried to come up with something to say.

'' Well, it really is sunny, isn't it? '_' No_. '' Ehm.. so.. what do you think of the mission? '' _Nice save_, a voice (his inner voice) whispered to himself. _Thank You_, he said proudly. A proud smirk found itself on his lips before he once again realized he might be going crazy. Smirk out.

''It's a quick find-grab-escape mission. Nothing special,'' she stated before glancing at the clock. '' You should get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours so we can switch. ''

He went to get some sleep thinking about what she said. _Yeah, a quick snatch-and-escape_..

No one of them knew how wrong her words had been.

_**[LINEBREAK]**_

_Camp Half-Blood, Big House_

''But, Chiron, we need to find him!'' A whiny voice whined. The owner off said, very whiny, voice were no one else then a certain daughter of Athena. Annabeth Chase. Her Blond hair fell in locks around her face creating a sort of halo and her story grey eyes seemed endless with knowledge, her athletic, but still very womanly body seemed to shake with the tears that fell from her eyes. Clad in the regular orange Camp t-shirt and a pair of high-waits jeans shorts, the 28 year old still looked like a beautiful angel who just fell from heavens most pure palace.

Chiron sighed and put his hands on the shaking girls shoulders and frowned. ''Child, the gods have forbidden any search-parties going out. He have been branded, we cannot search for him. This is out of my power, I have no say in the gods decision,'' you could hear the hurt in the man, ehm *centaurs* voice. The man they were speaking of had been one of the few heroes that had really found himself in the deepest place of the centaurs heart. Sur, every hero that came to him, or even some who even turned dark, had been deeply loved by him, but this man, this hero, could have been his own son. Annabeth was just about to say something when a knock was heard from the door. Chiron cleared his throat and called a ''Come in.''

The door opened to show _Helena McMillan_, a daughter of Hermes. She gave a shy smile (that did not fit with her mischievous blue eyes) and looked at Chiron before opening her mouth. '' There's some peoples here to see you. They sound weird.'' Chiron nodded before turning to Annabeth who had begun to pick something from under her nails.

'' We shall continue this conversation later, child,'' he muttered before following Helena to meet the weird sounding people.

_**[LINEBREAK]**_

The sound of a gun being fired , well it was about ten guns , was heard in the night as the two agents ran for their lives. Running in a zig-zag motion was the only thing stopping the bullets from piercing them. Natasha grabbed her gun and dove under a car before quickly killing three of the gun-bearers. Percy, however, ran for dear life, which was not that easy seeing as he ad a knocked-out fat man on his shoulders.

''Tash, meet at the place!'' He yelled out before willing his legs to work faster. He could feel the man on his back start to wake up and gave a whined sound.

''Ten minutes!'' he heard her yell back and his eyes widened. Suddenly he stopped and threw the man down on the ground, making the half-conscious man once again unconscious. He turned around and in a second he had two guns in his hands. He unloaded and fired both until he was empty. With the help of Natasha, they had all been hit and were either dead or on brink of death. Natasha crawled out from under the now burning car and were just out of 'get-fried-zone' when the car exploded, sending them both to the ground from the blast. Not thinking, Percy leaped up and ran towards the red-head. He carried her up bride-style and winced when he felt her weight down on his broken hand, but he ignored the pain and slowly walked to an undamaged car. He broke the passenger window and opened the door, shifting her body he did his best to remove all the broken glass from the seat before placing his unconscious partner on it. He strapped her with the belt and reached over too opened the driver's door. Not really wanting to, but having to, he slowly walked over to where he had dropped the fat man he forgo the name of and picked him up. He almost dropped his when he felt the fat man's weight.

'' What do you feed yourself, man?'' he huffed and walked to the car. Dumping him in the trunk, and starting the car after some magic under the hood, Percy began the short drive to the plane.

It didn't take long for Natasha to wake up, only about seven minutes. ''What happened?''

So Percy explained how the car had exploded and she had lost consciousness and the fat man in the trunk. She groaned when the mission came back to her.

''Let's not tell anyone of the fail, shall we?'' he suggested. She nodded and sat back in a comfortable position.

''Yes, let's not let anyone know about Budapest..''


	4. Chapter 4 - I found it

_**AN**__*I'm not trying to fish for anything, but if you guys could leave a review before you leave I would greatly appreciate it. It makes it easier to write, and I alike to know what people think about my writing. So, Review, follow, fav? Hope you enjoy this new chapter.*_

_**Disclaimer**__ : I am clearly not even one of the genius' that gave us the __**PJO-series**__ or __**AVENGERS**__ movie, but if I could take control of their body I would make them sign a contract for a __**PJO-AVENGERS**__ xover movie. All rights to __**Rick Riordan**__, __**Marvel**__ and __**Joss Whedon**__._

_**Another loud crack**_ was heard as the man hanging from a pair of now bloodied chains from the ceiling flew back a few inches. The left side of his ribcage screamed in pain, alerting him that another one of his ribs had been either broken of cracked. He let his beaten and bruised face fall down, his chin resting over his chest. He tried to take a deep breath, but felt himself unable to even take small breaths without flinching in pain. Even though his whole body felt as if a thousand of cars had used his boy as the highway, he enjoyed the peace that settled over his body as his torturer walked away. The freedom was short-lived as someone took a handful of his thick hair and lifted his head. He stared into a pair of icy-blue eyes filled with hate, and something else. Was he really enjoying his pain?

''Where. Is. It? '' The man screamed in his face and gave a quick, but effective punch after every word and let his breath take over the man in chain's senses. Ok, fugly _and_ garlic breath? The man hanging from the chains let out a small, painful laugh.

''Do you really expect _me_ to know where it is? You're dumber than you look, '' he mocked and almost winced at the pain in his busted lips as he laughed. Almost. Another punch, this time it landed right below his cheek and he felt his jaw snap. All air in his lungs froze and he felt like: _this is it_.

''I guess, and hope for your sake that you will be more… cooperative tomorrow. If you do help us, your death will be… less.'' Then the torturer, a big bulky man with a scarred face and shaved head, took a glass of water and came towards him. The man felt like heaven was coming towards him. He hadn't had a sip of water for two days, and hadn't eaten in four. His throat was dry and his mouth felt like a sandstorm. ''Can't have you die on us, now can we?'' Just as the man was about the take a sip, the glass was wrenched from his reach and the tortured (let's just call him Max. Ok?) slowly spilled the pater in front of his bare feet with a sadistic smirk. The man watched his saving grace slip away with teary eyes, but he wouldn't let the tears fall. With a last look at the tort-Max he sent him a hateful look and watched as Max turned away and dropped the empty glass on a table holding a lot of torture devices. Max laughed loud as he went out the door and locked it. The large _slam_ echoed in the warehouse and finally there was a little bit of peace.

The man mustered all his power to touch the spilled water in front of him with his toes and gave sigh of relief when it rushed towards him. The water travelled up his body, healing any bruise and broken bone until he had a small layer all over his body. With newfound strength the man hoisted up and climbed the chain until he was about three and ½ meters over the ground. He positioned his body so that his back was against the floor and with a deep breath he let go of the chain, letting himself fall. The chain broke in half and dropped him on his sore back. Even if it had been water, it wasn't sea water, it hadn't healed him completely. Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly jumped up and ran towards the table holding his possessions and picked up the small comm. He quickly activated it an put it in his ear.

''This is Agent Jackson, aka Pegas, requesting immediate back-up. I repeat, immediate backup,'' he said, loud and clear as he threw on his clothes, the tight black pants and the black turtleneck. Percy took the two guns and made sure they were both loaded before finding them a place behind his back, between his pants and back. He put on the shoes and walked toward the torture table. He slipped his hand into a big jug of water. He would need the strength. A voice was heard over the comm and he almost smiled when he heard the voice that belonged to his partner of three years.

''Can you confirm that you are indeed Agent Perseus Jackson?''

''Budapest, you almost made me fall down from the roof when you…'' he didn't get the time to continue embarrassing her as she interrupted him.

'' Perce, where the hell have you been? It's been five fucking days!'' And with that, the same woman that could make you want to go cry in mommy's embrace with one glare broke down. Her voice came out shaken and Percy could hear the pain in her voice.

'' Hey, hey, It's alright. I got a little held up, but I found it,'' he said in a soothing voice and begun to walk to the windows.

''What!?''

'' Yeah, so hurry and send me some back-up, Black Widow. They brought me right to the heart of the whole operation. We found their headquarters.''

_**[LINEBREAK]**_

_*Four months earlier*_

Five people walked down the hallway, well one was stuck in a wheel-chair, making every person who saw them either quickly retreating from where they just came and/or moving aside. The two who held the most respect were one Director Nick Fury and Special Agent Maria Hill, who also happened to be Director Fury's second in command. The three people on their tail were no other than a , yes the centaur from the myths (well, apparently not myths), hero trainer and all that, a miss Annabeth Chase, clad in a pair of loose jeans, the standard camp t-shirt and a pair of nikes. Her hair was held back in a ponytail, making her face stand out. The last person, the youngest, was another miss. Her name was Helena McMillian. Her eyes were taking everything in, as if she was planning all the pranks and mischievous se could make. Her outfit was simple, a pair of shorts, nikes and a camp t-shirt. Her blonde hair was in a bun on top of her head and her weapon of choice resting below her neck. They came from a place called Camp Half-blood, and were here on behalf of Olympus, wanting to meet with Percy Jackson. They had contacted the Director and asked for him to send them Percy, but the good Director had refused and invited them to the helicarrier. Like he was going to send his best agent to a place he had no informers.

As they were passing a door, Fury turned and walked right in, followed by Agent Hill. The three

Campers shrugged to each other and followed. Fury and Hill had stopped a little closer to a shooting range, for archery. Helena almost shrieked when she saw all the dummies and arrows and bows. For a child of Hermes, she had the archery skill of an Apollo kid. In the middle of the room stood a man, in his mid-thirties, shooting arrow after arrow and hitting bulls eyes every time. The arrow hadn't even landed when he shot another one, and even piercing the first arrow in two. Not even the Apollo cabin could do that.

His arms were muscular, as was the rest of his body, but mostly his arms. He stood at 5'10 and had dirty blonde hair, almost light brown. She couldn't see his eyes, but when she glanced down at his ass… Helena McMillian knew she was in love.

''Director Fury, Agent Hill. Is there anything I could help you with?'' his low and almost harsh voice rang through the room. Helena could hear that he didn't mean it to sound rude, his voice was just harsh in general. _Wonder if it would be deeper when in an intimate position…No snap out of it girl! You are here to work, not fantasize about a man at least 15 years older than you…Although…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Agent Hill opening her mouth, thus disturbing a new nice dream. She almost glared at the agent but shook her head in the last second to listen to her. ''Agent Barton, have you seen Special Agent Jackson and or Agent Romanov in the last hour?'' Right to the point, are you lady?

'' Yeah,'' he begun and lowered his arm to turn around and Helena McMillian almost fainted. Crystal clear blue eyes. With a determined look on her face, Helena McMillian vowed to herself: _I shall marry his beautiful man and have many of his children_. ''They're in the sparring room. I can take you, I'm heading that way to.''

'' Lead the way, agent Barton.''


	5. Authors note

I am really sorry to say this guys, but it appears someone (me) spilled water on my laptop , and thus ; I cannot use about 90%of the keys on the keyboard. I am currently on a school computer and will not be able to update anytime soon, but I'll try to as soon as possible.

yazmine


End file.
